1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tie-down bar structure, and more particularly pertains to a new side rail anchor bar wherein the same is arranged for the securement to a pickup truck bed permitting ease of securement of cargo within the associated pickup truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tie-down apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art and such is exemplified by the U.S. Pat. 4,883,208; 4,842,458; 3,521,443; 4,850,770; and 4,818,162.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an apparatus arranged for ease of use and adaption relative to pickup truck beds in various forms and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.